


[Podfic] This Way You Will Always Know

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) Pete feels like his life has fallen apart, and it's up to Patrick to show him that isn't the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This Way You Will Always Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Time:** 0:32:50  
 **Download Links:** [mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/this%20way%20you%20will%20always%20know.mp3) 27MB |[m4b](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/This%20Way%20You%20Will%20Always%20Know.m4b) 20 MB

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was another that I had forgotten I had even recorded and it was a delight to edit and get to bask in this story. Thanks to [littleblackghost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackghost/pseuds/littleblackghost) for bp and for being inspired by my vague prompt in bandomstuffsit. 
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting. <3 
> 
> Cover by me.


End file.
